Touché and Go
Touché and Go is a 1957 Merrie Melodies short directed by Chuck Jones. Plot A man is carrying a can of Painte Blanc (white paint) while singing "I've Been Working on the Railroad". At the same time Penelope Pussycat is being chased by a dog. The man collides with the two animals and his machines causes Penelope to get a white-stripe. Penelope runs off while the man and the dog are left to be covered in white paint. The man kicks the dog. Penelope is revealed to be hiding near a rock. The scenario changes to a couple of ships being hosted up. Inside one of these ships Pepé Le Pew is staying. His smell and appearance terrifies the man on the ship. He pulls the anchor down and runs on air attempting to get away. Pepe emerges from the water and spots what he believes to be a female skunk (actually Penelope with a white stripe down her back). He runs straight out of the water and attempts to hold her. She runs right out of his arms, but Pepe grabs a hold of her tail. Pepe hits a wall, and sits down on the sand, proclaiming that there are plenty of other fish in the ocean. He decides to get up and chase after Penelope. Penelope hides next to a stone wall. Pepe emerges from the sand and Penelope reacts by running off. As she's running Pepe runs right out of the sand and proclaims that the two should get married. Penelope escapes from Pepe and he falls right off some rocks and lands into the water. Penelope is now hiding behind a tree. Pepe emerges from the water and grabs Penelope. He starts kissing her, until he notices that she looks pale. He goes into the water, and runs to a house where he gets a glass of water. When he gets back he finds that she's missing. Penelope runs near two motor-boats and gets into one. Pepe wearing a sailor's hat and smoking is right next to her. He smokes out a heart, and proceeds to jump right next to her. She escapes and hopes to get off the boat by using a scuba-tank. She jumps into the water. While there she doesn't notice it, but Pepe is also in the water with her. He grabs her under the water and kisses her. A shark approaches and Pepe hides Penelope inside a clam, so he can fight the shark alone. The shark swallows him but Pepe manages to escape thanks to his smell. The smell scares the shark so much that he runs right out of the water screaming. Pepe goes to check up on Penelope, but finds that she has vanished. He gets out of the water. Penelope is revealed to have been hiding and simply tricked Pepe so she could get away. She reaches the surface and sees an island. She gets off there, as she does Pepe reveals himself. She runs off but Pepe chases her around the Island as the camera zooms away revealing the rock on the island to look like a heart. Censorship When CBS aired this short as part of The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show, the scene of the French street painter asking the dog in fractured French why he crashed into him, followed by the street painter violently kicking the dog down the road was cut.intanibase Goofs * At the beginning of the episode, Penelope's tail looked to be thicker. But any instance afterwards and its really thin, like a normal cat's tail. Notes * This, "Rabbit Romeo", and "Mouse-Taken Identity", were one of the Merrie Melodies releases to use the 1957-1959 blue Color Rings at the beginning, and the 1955-1956 green rings at the end. * When shown on Cartoon Network and Boomerang, this short plays in PAL audio. Availability * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition, Volume 13: Comic Cat-Tastrophes * DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Pepé Le Pew: Zee Best of Zee Best Gallery Ltajw&m-17.png Touche & Go.png|Unrestored title card References Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Pepe Le Pew Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Penelope Pussycat Cartoons Category:1957 Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons animated by Abe Levitow Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer